peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Germaine Greer
Germaine Greer (born 29 January 1939) is an Australian academic and journalist, and was a major feminist voice of the mid-20th century. Greer's ideas have created controversy ever since her book The Female Eunuch became an international best-seller in 1970, turning her into a household name and bringing her both adulation and opposition. She is also the author of many other books including Sex and Destiny: The Politics of Human Fertility ''(1984); ''The Change: Women, Ageing and the Menopause (1991); Shakespeare's Wife (2007); and The Whole Woman (1999). Greer has defined her goal as "women's liberation" as distinct from "equality with men". She asserts that women's liberation meant embracing gender differences in a positive fashion – a struggle for the freedom of women to define their own values, order their own priorities and determine their own fates. In contrast, Greer sees equality as mere assimilation and "settling" to live the lives of "unfree men". Greer's various views, not just those related to feminism, have attracted much controversy throughout her career. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel and Greer moved in the same underground circles in late 1960s London, and according to Mick Farren, she lived for a time in the spare room of Peel's mews house in St. John's Wood, using it as a London base while she divided her time between lecturing at Warwick University, hosting a show for Granada TV in Manchester and being "down in London, in the alternative social whirl" (Give The Anarchist A Cigarette, London 2002, p.219). Peel, Farren and Greer went to Birmingham together to attend a gig by the Who at Mothers club, which led to what Farren describes in his book (pp. 218-20) as a "brief but memorable affair". which was "all John Peel's fault". Greer also contributed to Oz magazine at a time when Peel was a keen supporter of the underground press; on the cover of issue 19 (March 1969) she is photographed in a provocative pose with Peel favourite and Bonzo Dog Band frontman Vivian Stanshall http://ro.uow.edu.au/ozlondon/19/. Peel told Joan Bakewell in 2000 on the TV programme My Generation: Light In Dark Places about how Greer, not yet a world-famous academic and feminist icon, forced him to sleep with her. ''"All I thought about was getting my end away. Germaine taught me a valuable lesson. She was a friend, somebody I liked and admired, and then she decided to presume on friendship and push it a step too far. I actually found myself saying: 'Look, I like you too much. I don't want to do this'. And she just made me. I thought: 'Oh shit, that's what it's like'." ''http://www.theguardian.com/uk/2000/jun/12/jamiewilson Speaking to The Guardian newspaper in 2000 from his home in Suffolk, Peel said of the encounter, which took place before he married his wife Sheila: ''"I'm sure it's an incident she would rather forget, but it was all free love and that sort of thing. One of the tabloids phoned me up and asked for a blow by blow account, but I'm not doing that. I think we are still friends. We don't exchange Christmas cards or anything, but I am always really pleased when I do see her." ''http://www.theguardian.com/uk/2000/jun/12/jamiewilson External Links *Wikipedia *The Guardian *Twitter Category:People